


The Greatest Gift of All

by MysteryFicAnon



Series: Happy Holidays 2019 [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Swapfell (Undertale), Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, Fluff, Gyftmas, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Poisonpuff, Pre-Relationship, Swapfell Paps makes a brief appearance, Swapfell Papyrus (Undertale), Swapfell Sans (Undertale), Swapfell Sans/Undertale Papyrus, Tsundere, Tsundere Sans (Undertale), Tsundere Swapfell Sans, Tsunderes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:42:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22022764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysteryFicAnon/pseuds/MysteryFicAnon
Summary: Papyrus gives Razz the greatest Gyfttmas gift of all: affection.Note: this is pre-relationship, but they're both into each other.
Relationships: Papyrus/Sans (Undertale)
Series: Happy Holidays 2019 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1584091
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	The Greatest Gift of All

**Author's Note:**

> This is a little gift for my wonderful friend @soullesemo on Tumblr. I love you buddy, I hope this story makes you as happy as you've made me this past year! I'm glad we became friends :)
> 
> Big thanks to silverryu25 for beta reading this, you're the best sweetheart!

Razz was not sure what he was expecting for this Gyftmas. Of course, he would spend the actual day supervising the parade in her majesty’s honour like he did every year, but it seemed that some of the other skeletons in the multiverse had big plans. There was going to be a party in the Swap universe, and Blue had been texting him nonstop to brainstorm ideas. On top of that, Papyrus had invited him over for a ‘festive gift exchange’ almost a week before Gyftmas proper.

Papyrus had advised him to only bring one gift, even though Razz suspected it was a gathering with all of them. Perhaps there had been some sort of lottery or draw at one of the multiverse meet-ups that he’d been to busy to attend. Since Papyrus hadn’t told him otherwise, Razz assumed that he was ~~hopefully~~ buying something for the Creampuff.

After extensively ~~badgering~~ questioning his brother to figure out something that Papyrus would like ~~because he certainly hadn’t been observing Papyrus~~ , Razz finally decided upon a cookbook. He’d come up with many other gift ideas, but most of them were too dangerous ~~and not to Papyrus’ liking~~. They might not have the same palate when it came to cooking, but Razz figured that it was hard to go wrong with pages of Italian recipes. He might have thrown a few of his own in there, ~~carefully written~~ scribbled down on a piece of paper in case Papyrus wanted to try them. It wasn't as if he was invested in Papyrus enjoying his cooking prowess, he simply wanted to improve the Creampuff’s palate!

He checked himself over in the mirror once more, flicking a piece of imaginary dust off of his right pauldron. He thought he looked good, not that it mattered. After all, he was only going to Papyrus’ little gift-giving event. It probably wasn’t even going to be that big of a deal.

He peeked into the bag hanging from his arm, making sure everything was perfect. He nudged aside some of the black tissue paper. The cookbook, placed inside of a thoughtful reusable red gift bag with flame decals on it, looked pristine. Razz ran his thumb over the once-dogeared corner of the book, but he couldn't smooth out the subtle crease on the cover no matter how much he’d tried.

He took a deep breath, quickly striding out of his room and down the stairs. Mutt, the lazy ass, was lounging on the couch. He’d told Razz that he “wasn’t invited”, which was probably just an excuse not to go. As he walked by Mutt seemed amused by something, but Razz would have to ask him about it later. He couldn't show up late! That was just bad manners, it would reflect poorly on a co-captain of the Royal Guard.

His fingers were definitely not trembling as he punched in the coordinates to Papyrus’ universe, holding the gift bag a little closer to his chest. He summoned a bit of magic, ready for any threat as he stepped through the portal. He glanced around, but nothing seemed to be out of the ordinary in Papyrus’ basement ~~not that he’d been here enough to recognize what would be normal or abnormal for the creampuff~~.

Standing there, waiting for him even though he was fifteen minutes early, was Papyrus. He’d shed his usual battle armour in favour of a bright red and white sweater crop-top with snowmen holding hands all across it. Razz definitely did not let his gaze linger on the bottom ribs the shirt exposed, or the form-fitting black leggings Papyrus was wearing.

“Razzberry! It’s so nice to see you! I’m glad you could make it.” Papyrus stepped up, giving Razz a quick hug before pulling back. Razz grumbled a little, but since Papyrus didn't actually try and pick him up, he supposed he could allow it.

“Of course I’m here! Your celebration is so early that no one else could possibly be having Gyftmas plans.” Razz said, resorting to his typical sarcastic defence.

As usual, it didn't even affect the smile on Papyrus’ face. “Good, I planned it that way! I would hate to inconvenience you. Would you like to go for a short walk through the forest first, or just exchange gifts now?”

“Wouldn’t that annoy the others? I’m sure they’re all waiting for us.” Razz crossed his arms, glaring at Papyrus. He supposed it wouldn't be awful to go for a walk with Papyrus, but he wasn't so selfish as to delay everyone else’s expectations.

“Oh. It seems I did not properly explain things to you.” Papyrus’ exuberance meant that he was usually flushed with magic, but it seemed like his face was a little more orange than usual. “I actually had a special present just for you, so I decided to give it to you separately.” Papyrus pulled a tasteful purple gift bag from his inventory, looking expectantly at Razz.

“I see.” Razz was highly skeptical that he was the only one getting such a gift, but he supposed he could play along. “I brought a gift for you as well.” He loosened his grip on his own bag, stiffly holding it out to Papyrus.

They exchanged gifts at the same time, Papyrus eagerly opening Razz’s bag. Razz tried not to watch Papyrus out of the corner of his eye, instead focusing on unwrapping his own present. Inside the bag was a small box, tied with a purple ribbon. Not wanting to destroy Papyrus’ hard work, Razz carefully shifted the box until he could remove the ribbon from it, the beautiful bow on top intact. He pulled off the top of the box, freezing in shock when he saw the gift.

It was a beautiful pair of pristine black leather gloves. Razz carefully picked one up, noting that they had clearly recently been cleaned and moisturized. Even without touching them directly, he could tell that the leather was luxurious and supple. He had several pairs of gloves, but all of them were beginning to get worn from use. This was the kind of thing you couldn't even buy on the black market in his world; true quality that would last a lifetime if it was properly maintained. Stars, Papyrus must have spent a lot of time and money looking for this. It truly was a special gift; Razz would have treasured the gloves even if they weren't from Papyrus.

“It’s… nice,” Razz said, the inane words completely unable to capture the depth of emotion he was feeling. He wanted to speak properly for once, to thank Papyrus for such a kind gift ~~and being so sweet to Razz all the time~~ , but for some reason he just… couldn’t. It was cowardly, but he was worried that speaking his true feelings would drive Papyrus away from him, or worse, be a cause for mockery.

Papyrus still smiled at him though, somehow understanding what Razz really meant. He was suddenly right next to Razz, leaning down a little so their faces were closer together. “I’m glad you like it. I also have a bottle of wine upstairs. I’m not sure if it’s any good, but it was the best thing I could find. Do you want some?”

“Wh—I was not informed that we were supposed to bring a second gift!” Razz spluttered, desperately trying to regain some of his cold exterior. He was acting so weak, he wasn't some blushing teenage girl! ~~Papyrus would never think he was cool now.~~

“Oh, don’t worry about that! Getting to hang out with you is enough of a gift for me.” Papyrus, glaringly sincere as always, was going to make Razz combust. He might have been smiling sweetly, but Razz was certain that the devious minx knew exactly what he was doing. Papyrus reached out, resting one hand on Razz’s humerus. “Actually, I was wondering if you would mind staying for dinner? Some of these recipes look excellent, and I could really use a partner to make this meal twice as delicious!”

“Yes, very well. Since you are so obviously star-struck by my presence, I suppose I can stay.” Razz found it impossible to look at Papyrus, mumbling out the words without his usual fire.

“Excellent! Shall we go?” Papyrus asked, holding out his hand.

The gesture was probably formal, but Razz still reached out and grabbed Papyrus’ hand. He knew his grip was too tight; squeezing Papyrus’ bones almost hard enough to make them creak. He took a deep breath, forcing himself to relax a little.

Papyrus just smiled, squeezing Razz’s fingers once and turning to lead him upstairs. For once, Razz didn't feel like he needed to step forward and take the lead. Papyrus would get them both where they wanted to go. If Razz held Papyrus’ hand all the way to the kitchen, and a little bit more while they discussed what to cook, then that was his business.


End file.
